From the German publication DE 34 44 148 C2, a coin operated gaming machine is known comprising at least two win-displays, each in form of a risk ladder. The risk ladder comprises a translucent display for displaying associated awards in ascending order. Each display is illuminated by one or more lights that are controlled by the gaming machine's control unit. A problem is that, in bright ambient light, the displays are not adequately bright. Permanently increasing the brightness of the lights may make the lights too bright in low ambient light. Further, the intensity of the lights declines over the life of the gaming machine.
The gaming machine of the present invention has the advantage that the lights that illuminate the symbols and awards are of an optimum brightness for the ambient lighting.